


Feuerstern x Sandsturm - Eichhornjunges und Blattjunges

by Zuckertiger4



Series: Shippings aller Art verpackt in Oneshots [2]
Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: Between Seasons/Series, Birthday, F/M, Firestar's Quest, Names, Prophecy
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:20:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26928799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zuckertiger4/pseuds/Zuckertiger4
Summary: Wald-Territorium, DonnerClan-Lager, NachtDer frisch ernannte DonnerClan-Anführer Feuerstern und seine Gefährtin Sandsturm sind vor weniger als einem Mond von ihrer Reise zum WolkenClan wieder in den DonnerClan zurückgekehrt und erwarten ihren ersten Wurf.Viel Spaß beim Lesen! :3
Relationships: Brightheart/Cloudtail (Warriors), Dustpelt/Ferncloud (Warriors), Firestar/Sandstorm (Warriors), Firestar/Spottedleaf (Warriors)
Series: Shippings aller Art verpackt in Oneshots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1964815
Kudos: 1





	Feuerstern x Sandsturm - Eichhornjunges und Blattjunges

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LunaJasminScamander](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaJasminScamander/gifts).



"Feuerstern!"

Eine Stimme drang in sein Bewusstsein. Langsam öffnete der flammenfarbene Kater seine waldgrünen Augen.

"Feuerstern", hörte er wieder und sah nun das vernarbte Gesicht von Lichtherz.

"Was ist passiert?", fragte er nun beunruhigt, da er ihre Aufregung erkannte.

"Die Jungen kommen!", sagte die Königin und stupste ihn an der Schulter. Jetzt war Feuerstern wach und der Anführer sprang aus seinem Bau. Er überquerte die mondbeschienene Lichtung und wollte in die Kinderstube, doch Rußpelz, die vom Heilerbau angelaufen kam, hielt ihn auf und huschte vor ihm hinein. Lichtherz kam hinter ihm her.

"Warte hier draußen. Da drinnen kannst du nicht viel tun.", sagte sie mitleidig. Feuerstern fühlte sich ruhelos. Rauchfell kam mit ihren zwei Jungen und Weißjunges, die zu Lichtherz lief, aus dem Bau.

"Wann können wir wieder rein?", fragte Weißjunges ihre Mutter.

"Gleich, meine Kleine", sagte Lichtherz sanft.

Feuerstern betrachtete Spinnenjunges und Weidenjunges, die kaum einen Mond alt waren und schon laufen konnten. Mit den Pfoten bearbeitete er nervös den Boden, während die Jungen sich gähnend an ihre Mütter kuschelten. Feuerstern hörte Sandsturm im Bau vor Anstrengung keuchen und er konnte nicht länger warten. Er lief in den Bau hinein und sah seine Gefährtin in ihrem Nest auf der Seite liegen. Ihr riesiger Bauch hob und senkte sich bei jedem schweren Atemzug.

"Du machst das gut.", sagte Rußpelz aufmunternd.

"Feuerstern!", sagte Sandsturm und der Kater huschte zu ihrem Kopf. Er leckte ihr kurz übers Gesicht.

"Ich bin hier. Alles ist gut", sagte Feuerstern und erwartete, dass Rußpelz etwas gegen seine Anwesenheit sagen würde. Aber sie machte weiter und ermunterte Sandsturm mit einer Geduld, die nur der SternenClan ihr schenken konnte.

Wenige Momente später lagen zwei Fellbündel an Sandsturms Bauch. Rußpelz hatte den Eltern gesagt, dass es zwei Kätzinnen seien. Sie hatte den Bau verlassen, um Kräuter wegzubringen. Eines war dunkelrot mit einer weißen Vorderpfote, während das andere hellbraun gestreiftes Fell mit vielen weißen Stellen hatte, was Feuerstern ein wenig an Prinzessin erinnerte.

"Sie sind wunderschön.", hauchte Feuerstern und blickte sie an. Sandsturm leckte über seine Wange.

"Und wie willst du sie nennen?", fragte sie liebevoll. Bevor Feuerstern antworten konnte, fuselte das dunkelrote Bündel zu Sandsturms Pfote und biss hinein. Die frisch gewordene Mutter schnurrte belustigt.

"Eine kleine Kämpferin, wie ihre Mutter.", meinte Feuerstern lächelnd.

"Schleimer! Jetzt denke dir ein paar Namen aus oder lass sie dir vom SternenClan schicken. Sonst benenn ich sie jetzt nach Borkenpelz und Graustreif.", sagte Sandsturm und beobachtete ihre Töchter, die sich nun zusammen gerollt an sie kuschelten.

"Warte, warte! Wie wär's mit Blattjunges?", sagte er schnell, weil er weder Pelzjunges noch Streifjunges als Namen für seine Töchter haben wollte.

"Nach Tüpfelblatt?", fragte Sandsturm und Feuerstern konnte nicht ganz erkennen, was sie damit meinte.

"Und nach Blattstern. Ihr hellbraunes Fell sieht dem cremefarbenen von Blattstern sehr ähnlich.", erklärte Feuerstern schnell.

"In Ordnung. Und die dunkelrote? Eichhornjunges?", fragte sie und Feuerstern nickte.

"Sieh mal, sie hat wie Geißel eine weiße Pfote.", bemerkte Feuerstern.

"Siehst du in unserer Tochter nun schon Geißel, nachdem du mondelang Brombeerkralle als Tigerstern angesehen hast?", fragte Sandsturm empört.

"Nein, das wollte ich damit nicht sagen! Es ist war nur ein Gedanke.", rechtfertigte Feuerstern sich. Sandsturm lachte leicht und man konnte ihre Erschöpfung hören.

"Das weiß ich doch. Trotzdem ist euer Vater ein Mäusehirn.", flüsterte sie ihren Töchtern zu. Feuerstern lächelte glücklich und legte sich eng an sie geschmiegt hin. Eichhornjunges wurde nun auch ruhiger und kuschelte sich an ihre Mutter und Schwester. 

"Und dieses Mäusehirn wird immer auf euch aufpassen.", versprach Sandsturm ihnen. Sie legte den Kopf auf ihre Pfoten und schnurrte leicht.

"Obwohl er das gar nicht tun muss, weil ihr schon eine wahre Kriegerin als Mutter habt.", ergänzte Feuerstern leise und legte seine Schnauze an ihre Wange.

Rußpelz schickte nun Rauchfell und Lichtherz mit ihren Jungen wieder hinein, die neugierig zu dem Anführer und seiner frisch erweiterten Familie blickten.

"Wie heißen sie?", flüsterte Weißjunges vorsichtig, um die Neugeborenen nicht zu wecken.

"Eichhornjunges und Blattjunges", antwortete Feuerstern stolz und bemerkte, dass nun auch Sandsturm schlief.

"Nun aber schnell ins Nest mit dir!", ermahnte Lichtherz das weiße Junge und legte sich in ihres. Auch Rauchfell kletterte mit Spinnenjunges und Weidenjunges in ihr Nest. Danach kam Rußpelz noch einmal zu Feuerstern, um die Jungen ihrer Gesundheit zu überprüfen. Dann sah sie ihn mit ihren durchdringenden, hellblauen Augen an.

"Danke, Rußpelz", sagte er und die Heilerin schnurrte kurz.

"Gute Nacht euch allen.", sagte sie leise und verließ die Kinderstube. Feuerstern betrachtete Eichhornjunges und Blattjunges nachdenklich. Er musste an die Prophezeiung denken, die ihm diese mysteriöse Katze überbracht hatte. Nun hatte er drei von seinem Blut, die die Macht der Sterne in ihren Pfoten halten könnten. Glücklich schlief er ein und träumte von seinen aufwachsenden Töchtern.

**Author's Note:**

> Dieser Oneshot wurde sich gewünscht von @LunaJasminScamander auf Wattpad.  
> Wenn ihr euch auch eine Oneshot wünscht, schreibt es bitte in die Kommentare!


End file.
